Multistage gas turbines with at least one rotating component, or rotor, which has rotor blades which are arranged in a plurality of radial planes on the periphery of rotor disks, are basically known in diverse design forms.
Furthermore, it is known, at least in the case of gas turbines, to design the individual rotor disks with abutting end faces and in a form-fitting manner so that by means of a tie-bolt which extends through the rotor disks they can be held together as a unit. With increasing overall length, however, the freely vibrating length, i.e. the unsupported length of the tie-bolt, increases. As a result of this, the natural frequencies shift to a level which is close to the rotational frequency of the rotor so that during operation or when accelerating impermissibly high vibration amplitudes can occur. These can not only destroy the tie-bolt but also the entire gas turbine. This also applies especially to gas turbines in which the tie-bolt extends through the compressor, then through a center hollow shaft with the combustion chambers located there radially on the outside, and finally through the turbine.
For this purpose, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,516 discloses a similarly built rotating component of a twin radial compressor. The rotating component which is known from this comprises a plurality of rotor disks and a centrally arranged hollow shaft. A tie-bolt extends centrally through the hollow shaft and through the rotor disks and by means of end pieces which are screwed on at the end tightly clamps the rotor disks and the hollow shaft to each other. In order to fix the tie-bolt in its position inside the rotor, provision is made on this tie-bolt for a sleeve with legs which are elastically fastened on the end and supported on the hollow shaft via a screw.